Desejo da máscara de pedra
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: SANDMAN: Desejo sempre sentiu-se particularmente renegado/a por seu irmão, Destino. Até que um dia, depois de tantas eternidades, Destino aparece para lhe fazer uma visita. Destino x Desejo ::um tanto quanto yaoi slash ::


**Disclaimer: **Sandman não foi idéia minha, mas sim de um dos maiores gênios vivos do mundo, Neil Gaiman. Já é mais do que pretensão minha ousar fazer uma fic dos Perpétuos, e posso afirmar que eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Shipper: **Destino dos Perpétuos x Desejo dos Perpétuos

**Categoria: **Romance, Yaoi(Slash)...ou não.

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Sinopse: **Desejo sempre sentiu-se particularmente renegado/a por seu irmão, Destino. Até que um dia, depois de tantas eternidades, Destino aparece para lhe fazer uma visita.

**Notas:**A primeira fic que publiquei foi um inocente lemonzinho de Harry Potter (HPxDM), chamada Desejo e Destino. Na época, eu nem desconfiava a existência de Sandman e seus singulares irmãos. Hoje, por algum motivo obscuro, reparei no titulo que eu mesma dei à fic, e o resultado da minha reflexão relâmpago foi esse pequeno conto. _"Porque apenas a força de um desejo pode mudar o destino"_

**Desejo da máscara de pedra **_–by Blodeu-sama_

Ele nunca permitiu que eu visitasse seu reino. Ele nunca permitiu que eu me aproximasse. Ele nunca deixou que ninguém se aproximasse. Ele sempre foi assim, recluso como um monge, misterioso como uma estátua sem nome e imprevisível como apenas eu gostaria de ser. E quando digo sempre, isso não é apenas uma figura de expressão.

Agora, porém, ele está em meus domínios, sentado imóvel no pulsar de meus salões principais. Olho para seu rosto semi-oculto, e ainda consigo ver o brilho perolado de seus orbes vazios, no rosto liso como uma máscara de _carnevale_. Senta-se ereto, os joelhos juntos, o seu livro sobre o colo como se nunca fosse capaz de soltá-lo. E embora ele nunca – oh sim, _nunca_ – tenha podido ver, ainda assim olha para mim, e parece que, justamente por não me ver, me enxerga por inteiro.

- Destino, não direi que não me surpreendi com sua visita. – Digo, lascivo, minhas longas pernas estendidas sobre o divã vermelho. Oh eu queria que ele pudesse me ver, sim, como queria! Esse querer é minha própria essência, pois é um querer feito apenas de desejo.

Se ele pudesse me ver, eu poderia tê-lo para mim.

- Sim, também me surpreendi com essa visita, Desejo. Não gostaria de ter vindo.

Seco como uma árvore morta, a sua voz farfalha pelo vento quente que sobrava no Coração do Limiar antes de chegar a mim. Por que o Destino tem que causar tantas mágoas? Não poderia apenas deixar de dizer a verdade absoluta em seu coração por um segundo?

- Então, por que veio, irmão?

Ele não baixou os olhos inúteis, mas vi que pareceu desviar sua atenção de mim, como se estivesse embaraçado. Céus! Começava a me preocupar! Destino demonstrando sentir era o mesmo que Morpheus feliz ou Delírio dizendo algo coerente!

-... Porque finalmente descobri que sou escravo de mim mesmo, irmã, assim como todos nós somos.

Não compreendi, no começo. Confesso que não compreendi. Mas então vejo suas mãos agarrando com força desnecessária seu precioso livro. Um esgar de compreensão me faz mostrar um _lampejo_ de sorriso que ele, claro, não vê, mas percebe.

- Você está em seu próprio livro, Destino. É isto?

-... sim.

Minhas sombras tremem, ambas. Isso talvez signifique que eu mesmo estremeci. Será que tal coisa é possível? Provavelmente, durante o gozo, mas raramente durante uma conversa.

- E você pretende me contar o que escreveu aí?! A mim?! Destino, o que há? De todos nós, é em mim que você nunca confiou. Oh, eu sei, querido irmão. Não negue.

- Eu não nego.

Sua voz acética, seus modos desprovidos de beleza, sua figura rígida. Por que Destino, de todos, foi o que me atraiu? Ele é meu oposto, e sempre foi meu avesso. Com ele, nada de diversão, de efemeridade, de jogos. Com ele, as coisas acontecem em linearidade e silêncio, sem interferências. Por que ele?! O único que eu não posso ter?

- Então...?

- É você, Desejo. Comigo. No livro. Meu destino, minha própria essência, é você, irmã.

Sei que meus olhos dourados brilhamcomo dois sóis, e sei que o calor de minha pele se fazsentir mesmo com toda a nossa distância. Ele, o primeiro cego, devia ser o mais sensível de todos os seres ao meu cheiro de pêssegos e prazer.

Aquilo que pairava entre nós toma forma.

- Entendo... todos nós somos escravos de nós mesmos, você disse. Você, de seu destino, e eu...

- De seu desejo. Sim, irmã.

Ele faz uma pausa, mas sinto que continuará a falar. Quase vejo os vários caminhos por onde quer conduzir aquela conversa, e ele escolhe o mais sombrio de todos.

- Sabe, Desejo, por que você tem duas sombras, e eu não tenho nenhuma?

Não, claro que não sei. Ninguém nunca soube.

-... porque eu sou Desejo dos Perpétuos, e minha forma são duasformas, e eu sempre fui dois.

- Você tem duas sombras porque eu lhe dei a minha. Quando você passou a existir, a minha incerteza passou a ser você, minha incerteza tremeluzente e pouco nítida. Apenas você pode alterar o destino, irmã, e é por isso que nunca confiei em você.

Então... então é isso, todas essas eras de silêncio e frialdade. Agora entendo, agora as coisas se fazem claras. Minha mágoa já não pesa tanto sobre os ombros dele, mas meu amor, este pesa muito mais.

- Então, querido irmão, nossos caminhos se cruzaram no passado, por sua vontade. E agora se cruzarão de novo, ainda por sua vontade. E você foi suficientemente gentil para vir me avisar?

- Não vim avisar Desejo. Vim apenas seguir o meu caminho, e não por minha vontade.

- Escravo de suas próprias palavras Destino... elas realmente se cumprirão?

- Não são minhas palavras, irmã, mas elas sempre se cumprem. Por isso estou aqui.

Eu sorrio, e desta vez meu sorriso ultrapassa a linha de apenas um lampejo e torna-se um sorriso de amor. Cruzoa sala enorme, e meus dedos pálidos tocam seu rosto. Tem a textura de uma aveludada folha de um livro muito antigo, e seu cheiro me lembra o doce pó dos tempos das bibliotecas centenárias.

- Eu escrevi o destino do Destino em seu próprio livro... – murmuro, e seus olhos brancos se voltam para mim, a cabeça levemente inclinada para trás, fazendo com que o capuz deslize e eu veja – talvez o primeiro a ver – seus cabelos longos, brilhantes e brancos como a luz da lua.

- Eu cheguei ao meu limite, Desejo – ele murmura, e vejo fraqueza em sua voz. Meu toque o enfraquece, e me delicio com essa sensação tão extraordinária.

- Não se preocupe, querido irmão. Agora você está em meu coração, e aqui só há um caminho a ser seguido.


End file.
